List of Deaths in Final Destination: The Secrets of the Garden
This is a list of deaths in Final Destination: The Secrets of the Garden. In this film, a man named Brady Carter has a premonition the stadium he and his friends are going to, Master Gardens Stadium, will collapse after a semi crashes into it. He gets himself and 8 others out before the collapse happens but now everyone is beginning to die. DEATHS 1. Aaron Hancock - PREMONITION: When the semi crashes into the stadium, it sends a piece of flying sharp wood that impales Aaron in the forehead. REAL: The day after the collapse, Aaron is drinking a soda when some of it drips on the floor, and he slips on it. He falls into the glass table in front of him causing him to get impaled in the face with glass. Then the tv wire snaps and the tv falls on him electrocuting/crushing him. 2. Mary Jones - PREMONITION: As Mary is trying to escape the stadium, the crowd pushes her and she falls down on the railing which impales her in the chest. REAL: A roll of duct tape falls down on the floor and rolls out into the hallway of her building, and when Mary steps outside she slips on the duct tape and breaks her neck on the stairs. 3. Thomas Carson - PREMONITION: The wall crumbles away and many people fall down the hole to their death, including Thomas, Lucille, and Amy. He lands on the ground first. REAL: A wrecking ball crane from a construction site malfunctions and sends the wrecking ball hitting Thomas and killing him instantly. 4. Lucille Paige - PREMONITION: The wall crumbles away and many people fall down to their death, including Lucille, Thomas, and Amy. She lands on the ground second. REAL: After gym class she goes to the shower stall. She puts a doorstopper on the stall to keep it open. A leaking pipe then explodes and she is sprayed with water. She stumbles back and falls in the shower. The doorstopper then falls off and the stall slices her in half by the waist. 5. Amy Shaw - PREMONITION: The wall crumbles away and many people fall down to their death, including Amy, Thimas, and Lucille. She lands on the ground third. REAL: In the ski lift car accident at the end, Amy falls out of the car and lands on the ground safely and manages to survive Death's design along with Brady. 6. James Vernon - PREMONITION: When James is trying to find an exit the scoreboard breaks and falls on him decapitating him. REAL: James is riding a water slide at a pool in the hotel he is in. Brady and Amy come in and try to save him, but he doesn't listen. Meanwhile, the screws on the water slide come loose and causes it to break and dangle halfway from the rest of the slide. James goes down the slide and falls and gets cut in half by the slide. 7. Leonard Florez - PREMONITION: As Brady tries to find Leonard and Carla, the stadium bleachers suddenly collapse and everyone falls in. Leonard falls on the bottom floor and is crushed by the bleachers above him. REAL: At the end of the movie, he, Amy, Carla, and Brady go on a ski lift trip when the ski lift malfunctions and breaks sending the car toppling halfway. He attempts to hold on but gets impaled in the stomach with a metal pole. 8. Carla Rowley - PREMONITION: She falls through the bleachers and lands on a piece of wood puncturing her throat. She coughs up blood as the bleachers above her fall on her pressing the wood even deeper in her throat. She eventually dies from blood loss. REAL: When the ski lift car begins to dangle halfway, she holds onto a railing but when the car falls the severed wire from the lift flies through the car and cuts her head off. 9. Brady Carter - PREMONITION: He falls through the bleachers and lands in a glass display impaling his stomach and causing him to scream. Then the semi that started it all explodes incinerating him. REAL: Brady jumps out of the ski lift car before it hits the ground and explodes. He luckily lands on the ground safe and survives along with Amy.